Many Skilled Support Personnel (SSP) are not adequately prepared to respond to a major disaster, particularly those resulting from a Weapons of Mass Destruction incident. To protect the health of the SSP, new training and delivery mechanisms must be developed. The proposed Phase 1 research will focus upon the development of e-product technologies to enable Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response training. It will also enable content reuse for delivery of short incident-specific awareness training prior to entry into a response action. The delivery platforms will include Computer-Based Training (CBT), Web-based training (WBT), handheld computer training and reference materials. Delivery to mobile devices will allow training and access to HAZWOPER reference material on-demand. An Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system can reuse and deliver the content that is read to the learner. This will benefit populations with low rates of literacy and individuals where English is not their primary language. HAZWOPER content on wearing of appropriate personal protective equipment will be developed and used to validate the prototype delivery platforms developed in Phase 1.